Memory cells in a memory device are programmed or erased in accordance with user's demands. When a memory cell is programmed or erased, high voltages are applied on a bit line and a word line of the memory cell to enable the memory cell to store a logic data “0” or “1”. When the memory cell is read, an output current or a threshold voltage of the memory cell is detected to obtain the logic data stored in the memory cell.